1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus, a managing server of the image forming apparatus, a host client and a managing method of an image forming system, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus, a managing server of the image forming apparatus, a host client and a managing method of an image forming system efficiently managing a control program of the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is connected to a host client, such as a computer, to print image data. The image data is printed on a printing medium by the computer by using an application program installed in the computer. The image forming apparatus includes a multifunction device, a laser printer, an ink jet printer, a scanner, etc.
Also, the host client is installed with a printer driver to change the image data into a printing data which is capable of being understood by the image forming apparatus, and a firmware for removing an internal hardware is stored in a non volatile memory such as a read only memory (ROM) in the image forming apparatus.
Compared to a general printer connected to a specific host client through a USB (Universal Serial Bus) or a parallel port, it is easy to change an installation place of a network printer mounted with a network interface card, since a general network printer has a static internet protocol (IP) address and is directly connected to a network. The network printer is capable of processing a lot of printing works demanded from a plurality of host clients on the network.
However, if an installation place of the image forming apparatus such as the network printer is changed, and a gateway or an IP address is changed, it may be impossible to process a printing work by means of a printer driver of the network printer installed in an existing host client. Since an unnecessary printer driver is not being used in the host client, this causes a resource waste of the host client, and drivers are inefficiently managed.
Also, if it is necessary to install a printer driver in the host client and to upgrade a printer driver previously installed, since it is unreasonable that a user of each host client to recognize this, it is necessary to inform the user of the above. Also, it is the same if it is necessary to install, uninstall or upgrade a control program for controlling the network printer such as a firmware besides the printer driver.